Acontecimentos Inesperados
by Katniss Lawrence
Summary: Tsuna, ao ver Kyoko beijando um desconhecido, fica muito abalado. Mas, após encontrar com Haru, fica mais confuso por não saber mais quem gosta. (ONESHOT)


Em certo dia, Tsuna acorda cedo, e vai se arrumar para a escola. Estava ótimo humor, pelo fato de que havia acordado cedo, e com isso, teria uma enorme chance de encontrar Sasagawa Kyoko no caminho, a garota a quem amava. Tomou o seu café com bastante pressa, ignorou as brincadeiras de mau gosto do Lambo e I-pin xingando as brincadeiras e foi em direção à escola. Andou alguns minutos até que avistou Sasagawa Kyoko. Lá estava ela, com um sorriso gentil de sempre em seu rosto. Porém, ao contrário de que Tsuna havia pensado, estava acompanhada de um garoto estranho, não com Sasagawa Ryohei, que era irmão mais velho de Kyoko.

Derrepente, o garoto quem a acompanhava, com as mãos dadas com ela, sussurrou algo no ouvido da garota, a quem ficou bastante corada, e a deu um beijo. A línguas de ambos de entrelaçavam de um modo gracioso. Tsuna não agüentou, e sai correndo na direção contrária da escola. Não queria saber se Kyoko havia o visto chorar após ver a cena, ou se nem o viu. Só pensava em como e porquê ela tinha beijado aquele garoto. Consumido pela tristesa, raiva e ciúmes, Tsuna corria sem rumo no meio da cidade, até ir á um local da mesma onde não tinha ninguém avistado. Sentou-se então. Estava em um gramado da cidade, longe de sua casa e longe de sua escola. Este gramado, continha do lado, uma estrada, a que levava a outra cidade.

Ele sentava e observava o céu, lindo e azulado como sempre era. Isso o fazia esquecer momentaneamente do beijo de Kyoko e de um estranho. Da escola, enfim, dos seus problemas e até dos acontecimentos comuns ou incomuns de sua vida.

Passado pouco tempo, Tsuna havia adormecido. Quando acordou, percebeu que já era tarde, quase na hora, se estivesse na escola, de voltar para a casa. Decidiu-se, levantar, então. Ele estava com o corpo um pouco dolorido, pelo fato de que havia dormido sentado. Continha também, salivas saindo de sua boca, a pouco momento antes de acordar. Limpava ele as mesmas, e ia em direção à sua casa. No meio do caminho, se lembrava da cena em que havia visto Kyoko, e ficava triste novamente. No final do caminho, quase no final, encontrava Haru, uma amiga sua, que no momento em que via ele, a mesma havia aberto um grande sorriso em seu rosto e corrido para cumprimentá-lo.

– Tsuna-san! Boa tarde desu*!

– Boa tarde, Haru.

Tsuna tentava disfarçar sua tristeza com um sorriso bem forçado. Porém, Haru disconfiou deste sorriso, ela o conhecia bem e ficou um tanto preocupada. Esta, o amava, e não gostava de ver o seu amado triste.

– O que foi Tsuna-san? Está com uma cara _very sad_* desu.

– Ahh... N-nada não Haru, sério mesmo, só estou cansado.

– Cansado? Mas de que Tsuna-san? Eu encontrei a Kyoko-san no caminho para a minha casa e ela disse que você não veio à aula...

Tsuna, ao Haru mencionar o nome de Kyoko no meio, tinha ficado mais triste que antes. Lembrou-se novamente da cena em que a viu antes, o beijo. Forçou para não sair lágrimas de seus olhos, pois Haru estava perto e não queria preocupa-la.

– Haru eu não estou passando muito bem... Desculpe mas eu já vou indo!

– Es-espere Tsuna-san!

Haru não suportava ver Tsuna daquele jeito, triste. Começava a siar lágrimas de seus olhos, e corria até ele para o alcançar. Fitava o seu rosto, bastante triste e começava a chorar mais.

– Haru...

Tsuna sorria para a garota, não gostando nem um pouco de vê-la triste. Ele at[e esquecia do fato de que estava triste com Kyoko e a abraçava. Sentia algo diferente com ela. Agora, havia percebido. Não amava apenas Kyoko, como também amava Haru. Se sentiu muito culpado por vê-la triste e não queria que acontecesse nunca mais. Após te-la abraçado, observava ela, com um sorriso dessa vez verdadeiro.

– Haru, está tudo bem... Não precisa chorar... Desculpe por deixa-la preocupada. Foi ótimo te-la conhecido, a melhor coisa que aconteceu.

– Tsuna-san...

Agora, a garota ficava bastante vermelha. Tsuna enxugava as lágrimas dela com sua mão.

– Agora eu entendo... A Haru é mais do que especial para mim...

Tsuna dizia as palavras num tom de voz bastante baixo, que Haru não sabia se tinha entendido certo. Ela, mais do que especial para o Tsuna? Se fosse isso, já estaria tudo bom até demais. Tinha que ter perguntado novamente para ele, tinha que ter certeza do que havia ouvido.

– O que disse Tsuna-san?

– Nada, apenas esqueça... Pensei alto demais.

Tsuna agora realmente se dirigia a sua casa, bastante contente. Não ligava mais para o relacionamento de Kyoko com aquele garoto a quem conhecia, tão pouco não ligava ao fato de que tinha se apaixonado tão de repente por Haru, ou se agora percebera. Só sabia que estava feliz com isto.

Haru novamente ia atraz do mesmo, com uma pressa para chegar na frente de Tsuna, para lhe dizer algo, mais que importante para ela.

– Espera, só mais uma coisa... Tsuna-san eu-

– Eu te amo Haru.

Após dizer isto, Tsuna instantaneamente chegava seu rosto mais perto do de Haru, até os lábios da mesma e a beijava. Entrelaçava sua língua com a dela, carinhosamente.

– Eu também, Tsuna-san.

* * *

Bom, foi pequena, enfim amadora também. x)  
Mas eu sempre quis ler uma Fic dos dois, mas nunca achava, então fiz a minha própria.


End file.
